User talk:Cantalyssa
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Hisae.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leengard Ustan (Talk) 16:27, February 2, 2013 RP & Leveling Good questions, Canta, honestly I haven't gotten to those yet as me & True both kinda got handed the positions of admins on this site rather suddenly (as the original site creator & admin decided she was done with wikis) and we're scrambling to get the site up and going but as for RPing, if you're going as a Solo Player who wants to level up you can just hit the contribute button and add a page, then write how your Player does on one of the quests we have listed so far and I or True will read through it and give the awards and EXP from there (& possibly dropped items that aren't quest related) though we still need to decide how much EXP is necessary to level up...yeah, sorry we still have a lot of work to do here if you don't like the plan I've given you for now feel free to suggest another plan and we'll see what we can do again I'm sorry that the site is not more prepared Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:00, February 4, 2013 (UTC) yeah, sorry about the vagueness though I have gotten EXP set up for the quests we have so far & how much EXP is needed to level up (simple method, but I don't think they ever told us how much EXP was needed for each level in SAO) the free forum thing sounds like a good plan for now, until we either think of a better idea or something...though I'm not sure how to set one up... Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:05, February 4, 2013 (UTC) yeah, that sounds good Cata, feel free to go ahead and set that up Leengard Ustan (talk) 19:11, February 4, 2013 (UTC) providing it cooperates (for whatever reason my e-mails don't like to work all the time) you should be able to contact me at numbuh_412@hotmail.com on the subject line put Catalyssa so I know who it's from Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:50, February 5, 2013 (UTC) so we start at 250 HP rather than 1000 now? if this was in the Light Novels then I don't know because for some reason my computer won't let me download the torrents that you sent me the link to Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:26, February 12, 2013 (UTC) alright, I'll go and change that on my characters real quick then Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:05, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Hisae I have been wondering about this for a bit (mostly since you added your Player), how do you think Hisae and Kusu would interact for a couple of reasons: 1 - Low Charisma stats (Kusu - 1, Hisae - 3) 2 - One-Handed Dagger Skill 3 - Opposite plans for other players (Kusu - help, Hisae - PK) I'm thinking their interactions would be pretty interesting Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:28, February 13, 2013 (UTC) yeah, Kusu has the lowest in-game Charisma, but with him wanting to help others (which he may decide to not do anyways) if he does go through with that plan would probably be more like an anit-hero: run in, save the other player, take their stuff (one scenario) or charge them insane sums as reward and one of them dying doesn't have to happen on the first encounter, it may wind up that they end up treating each other more like rivals (but we'll see how things go if that situation arises, no?) Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:51, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ps: as I'm usually the admin in charge of Character Approval, I don't wanna be the guy who approves his own characters, so could you look at Forum:Valkyrie for me? I'm also kinda working on another character, so if you could look at that one for me when I'm done with them too? thanks, I don't want it to seem like since we're admins our stuff is perfectly fine no matter what Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:21, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I have fixed the errors in my character approval page. Please give it another look. Thank you. Getting Started yeah, we can start now if that's possible just let me know what you need help with (specifically or I won't know what to do) and I'll do what I can to help get things up and going asap Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:37, February 21, 2013 (UTC) thanks, hopefully I'll be able to get around to ready it sometime this weekend (but with all the homework I have it doesn't look too promising) I assume I'll be able to find the rest of the chapters and volumes on the same site? Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:58, February 23, 2013 (UTC) lol, well thanks for sending me the link I'll see if the other chapters and volumes are there when I have the time Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:09, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Are there going to be suggested levels posted for the areas of the game? Random Question Random question: I'm a little curious about something, How much collaboration is allowed between all of the RP characters. Because I do have a small scenario I have planned out in my head between my characters: Masaru and Viper that I'm hoping to create. Silius1 (talk) 17:09, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much for your kind words on my newly created character. I hope I'm not spamming when I say I cannot wait to get both of my guys into the world of SAO.Mkamzng1 (talk) 19:37, February 28, 2013 (UTC)Mkamzng1 Regarding Hisae yeah, that sounds fine, I understand your reasoning behind it what kind of events will she be appearing in? Just like random encounters with players or something more specific? honestly I'm pretty busy with RL stuff, so I don't really know how much I'll be able to participate for now either (thouh your issue is a little more permanent) but yeah, again I understand and that should be acceptable for you to just hold her back, but keep her up with the others Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:44, February 28, 2013 (UTC) I can understand the reason of keeping her back for the most part; if she keeps her status as a PKer, that'll actually increase suspense on when she does appear in public, a hiding PKer can be rather terrifying. I do feel a little bad of you being one of the only people keeping this RP running though. This might sound a little...contradictory but...let's keep doing our best. Silius1 (talk) 16:12, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Character Approval Bug I was suspicious of something, which I just tested a little bit ago: Character Approval needs to be redone entirely. I created a test character in Character Approval, it did not appear at all. So, for the time being, a temporary page needs to be created to house new entries. Silius1 (talk) 20:22, March 6, 2013 (UTC) I was just looking at the page when I first got there, I saw the problem you mentioned then I went to edit the page, looking through it for a bit I didn't know what was wrong I then hit preview and it showed everything just fine, messed with a couple of things saw the changes they made (didn't look good, changed them back) then I hit publish and everything seems to be there now, so I think I managed to fix it though I don't know what was wrong...weird thing Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:27, March 6, 2013 (UTC)